


Blood Ties: The Niccals Family Chronicles (Sneak Peak)

by Solar_Dragon21



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Family, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Dragon21/pseuds/Solar_Dragon21
Summary: A sneak peak of Blood Ties: The Niccals Family Chronicles through a few shorts.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Speak

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts were under the Plastic Love series but since I'll be chronicling Murdoc and Rei's family life in the near future, these are now going to be considered sneak peaks at said family life. 
> 
> A couple will also focus on the other band members as well.

**Speak**

A year had passed and Damon's vocabulary was mostly babble. Rei and Murdoc had tried to get him to talk but so far nothing. Rei believed that he'd speak on his own terms while the bassist couldn't wait so he spent more time trying to get his son to talk. For results he would receive giggles and laughter. Rei would pass the nursery sometimes to find Murdoc and the baby boy on the floor face to face playing. She even observed her husband sitting in the rocking chair with Damon in his lap and a sheet of music in front of them. Music education began early. Apparently the man thought it a good idea if his son could read music and play by ear.  
  
The baby never had limited exposure to family and friends or to most of life at his stage. He was passed around to them with pride and was able to explore his surroundings with supervision. He even got his first taste of the sea as soon it was warm enough to go into the water. Rei had waded out to the shallows with him in her arms and let the water engulf his legs. Damon squealed in delight at the touch of the cool water and tried to splash around.  
  
Winter had fully settled in and Christmas was a week away. The family of four decided to spend it together, and would visit Rei's family before New Years. The tree was bought and set up in the living room but hadn't been decorated yet. Murdoc pulled the decorations from the storage room in the basement bringing them into the living room. Rei had Damon on her lap as she began to rifle through the bags. Pulling out silver and gold garland, delicate colorful balls, wooden trinkets, and lights she separated them into piles.  
  
"You've got the candy canes right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Let me go get them." the artist sat the baby on the couch and went to go get the striped minty treats.  
  
Brenna took the woman's place on the couch and wagged her tail looking at Damon. He cooed and reached out to his four-legged best friend. The dog licked his hand then laid her head on his leg. Murdoc glanced at the scene and smiled. Nothing like man's best friend to keep his spawn company. Araiya returned to the room carrying four boxes of candy canes. She sat them down on the cocktail table and saw Damon stroking the dog's head.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute?" she took her phone from her pocket, snapped the picture, and sent it off to her mother.  
  
The bassist rolled his eyes at the word 'cute' an continued to string lights. "How 'bout some music while we decorate?"  
  
"Sure." Rei picked up the remote to the large stereo system and turned it on. The radio was set to a station that played various Christmas songs throughout the month of November and December.  
  
The green man didn't admit it to Rei, but she was right about him being besotted about his son. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the kid and would protect him with every fiber of his being. There were a whole bunch of presents that were mostly toys for the kid stacked up in the studio wrapped up and just waiting to be put under the tree. His paternal instincts instantly kicked in when he stopped the child from falling down the steps when he had crawled to the top step. Murdoc scooped him up very quickly and didn't know that his heart rate was racing until he put the boy down in his crib.  
  
The parents rocked to the beat and sang along to some of the different songs that poured from the speakers. Rei even picked up Damon, putting him on her hip gently bouncing him as she danced around the tree hanging the ornaments. The baby would giggle and clap. It was close to dinner by the time they finished. All that was left now was the star. Murdoc steadied the stepladder and climbed it putting the gold star upon the tip of the tree. He climbed back down and stood back.

Rei had the plug in her hand ready to turn it on. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. Light it up Tiger."  
  
Brenna gave a few excited barks wagging her tail.  
  
She plugged it in and the tree came alive in a burst of colors. Reds, greens, blues, silver, gold, and others twinkled an sparkled.  
  
Damon's hazel eyes widened at the sight; everything was just so sparkly and shiny. He reached out towards the tree.  
  
Murdoc took notice. "I think it has his seal of approval." he chuckled.

Rei walked closer to it and held her son out a bit. Damon's fingers brushed a wood ornament shaped like a snowflake that had bells at the bottom. When they tinkled, he cooed.  
  
"You like that one sweetheart?"  
  
Damon nodded still touching it.  
  
"Then it'll be tied to your crib."  
  
Later that night, Rei fed and changed the baby and put him to bed. Brenna laid down next to the crib and settled down for the night herself. Rei tied the snowflake ornament to one of the bars of the crib and turned on his night light which was the Plastic Beach model. After leaving the room, she went down the hall and into her and Murdoc's bedroom closing the door behind her. The bassist was already in bed. She changed into her gown then got in next to him.  
  
"He's fast asleep?"  
  
"Yup, you know how it is with him. After a bottle and diaper change he's out like a light." Rei fluffed her pillows and laid her head down.  
  
Murdoc kissed her and settled down himself, pulling his wife close to him and his arm going around her waist. After turning out his lamp, sleep descended upon them both.

* * *

Christmas Day came and Araiya made a nice small dinner that consisted of a roast goose, Brussels sprouts, roasted potatoes, cranberry sauce and bread sauce. For dessert she made the traditional Yorkshire Pudding.  
  
Murdoc ate everything on his plate including two helpings of the pudding. Damon had mashed yams and some mashed up roasted potatoes along with a bit of the pudding which he gummed through happily. After dinner they gathered around the tree to exchange and open presents.  
  
While Rei was gone to the kitchen to get the remaining gingerbread men she baked, the bassist took out his cell phone and turned it on recording mode and just randomly filmed his son surrounded by the wrapping paper and toys. A dark blue sticky bow was stuck to his arm. Damon tried to get it off by waving his arm. When that didn't work, he tried to pull it off. His tiny hand half grasped the thing and he began to pull it off.  
  
"Can't get it off son?"  
  
Damon babbled something still trying to get it off, and to him it was getting annoying. At that moment, the boy's mind put two and two together and he stopped trying to get it off. He held extended his arm toward Murdoc. What he said was crystal clear and was on video.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Murdoc, who was taking a drink of his spiked apple cider almost choked on it. "What did you say?" his eyes wide.  
  
The child smiled, his arm still extended. The bassist stopped recording and replayed the video fast forwarding it to what just occurred. When those recorded words were spoken again he smiled. Finally his son spoke and now it could only get better from there. First there would be phrases then complete sentences.  
  
The artist came back into the room and when she sat back down Murdoc played the video for her again. She made a noise when she heard the word 'dad' come from her son's mouth. Looking up at Murdoc who was beaming, Rei smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They both took this as another important step in growing. Damon would soon learn to ask for things instead of pointing to what he wanted, would be able to voice his opinions, and even hold a conversation no matter how short or long it was.  
  
Murdoc and Araiya had just received the best gift ever and that was the gift of speech from their son. That in itself was irreplaceable.


	2. Food Fight

**Food Fight**  
  
Damon Niccals walked down the hallway to his next class which was Chemistry. The twelve year old along with his ten year old sister were very popular among the students. His grades were top notch, was easy to get along with, and wasn't one to push around because one of the bullies in school found that out very quickly one afternoon after school when he had called the boy out. It wasn't nothing physical. Damon used his words to cut the kid down and made the pudgy kid storm off gaping like a fish on dry land.  
  
His uniform consisted of a yellow polo with two white stripes on the collar signaling the year he was in, black trousers, and black shoes. The girls uniforms consisted of the same yellow polo shirt, plaid black and yellow pleated skirts, and they had an option to wear tights or socks with plain black shoes. Both genders could also wear the blazer or sweater vest that came with the uniform if they chose to.   
  
The staff knew who his parents were and it was a a shock to them when they first found out. A former rock star's kids in their school, it should give them some kind of boost when enrollment time came around, and add on the fact that his mother owned the art gallery that was very popular in the city. Not to mention the fact that the other child of a former band member was attending the building.   
  
The boy entered the classroom and spotted his best mate Nicoli who was sitting at their shared lab table next to the window. The teacher had not arrived yet.  
  
Nicoli Granger was a shy boy, soft spoken, with slight feminine features. For that he was constantly picked on and even more when he tried to defend himself. Damon would usually stick up for him when he was and the kid looked up to him for doing so. Some of the other students wondered why the Niccals child hung around but at the same time some understood why. Maybe Damon's way of approaching things would rub off on the shy boy. Even a handful of the teachers had the same train of thought.  
  
"Hey Nic." Damon sat down next to his friend sitting his textbook and notebook down onto the table. "My folks said it was cool that I could stay over your house for the weekend."  
  
"Hi Damon and cool. I was thinking Friday we go to the theater and see the new Thor movie."  
  
"Been wanting to see it ever since I saw the commercial for it on the telly," replied Damon grinning.  
  
The loud voice of Peter Masden sounded in the room. Damon an Nicoli looked up to see him walking into the room with his lackeys behind him. This was the pudgy looking boy that Damon stood up to. The bully had short dirty blonde hair, beady dark brown eyes, and round red cheeks. His mouth seemed to be set in a scowl when he wasn't speaking and he had a smirk that was cold and calculating when he was bragging about something or tormenting the other students.  
  
Unfortunately, some of the teachers ignored his behavior and played favorites with him being one of their golden children who couldn't do any wrong, and if he was caught the boy would get a slap on the wrist.   
  
Damon shook his head turning his attention back to his buddy. "I was hoping he wouldn't be here today. We all know there's this bug goin' around and making the students sick." he glanced around the room to see that almost half the class wasn't there due to the illness.   
  
Before, Nicoli could say a word, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Alright class be seated." The balding man sat his leather briefcase down onto his desk and turned on the digital board. He typed in his password on the computer and the school's emblem showed as the desktop along with the programs used for teaching.   
  
Mr. Crawford was a tall Scottish man who came to England to teach only five years ago. The top of his head was bald only leaving a cul-de-sac look with the rest of his hair on the sides and back. Horn rimmed glasses were perched on his long nose and framed his thin face. His accent was was decent and everyone could understand him just fine. "Turn to page 90 so we can continue to discuss the formation of crystals..."

A hour later the lunch bell rang and Mr. Crawford ended class. Students filed out of the classroom and into the halls. A sea of yellow and black headed to their lockers to put their books away and grabbed their packed lunches or money then headed to the cafeteria. Damon took the money from his coat pocket that his dad gave him, and walked to the place with Nicoli. The two grabbed a tray, plastic plates, and stood in line.   
  
The lunch lady looked like something from a cartoon. She was a bit overweight, had a big mole on her cheek, her messy black hair was under a black net cap. He eyes were lined heavily with black eyeliner and blue eye shadow, and her lips donned red lipstick. She wore a stained apron over her pink floral dress, and black tennis shoes were on her feet. She rarely spoke and when she did, a Russian accent came from her mouth.  
  
On today's menu was chicken tenders, a corn muffin, mashed potatoes with corn in it, and for dessert chocolate pudding or a slice of banana cake. After having their plates filled, the two boys paid for their food and sat down at their table.  
  
Peter and his cronies sat at the table behind them. He kept an eye on Damon. He didn't like the fact that the Niccals kid stood his ground. No one stood their ground with him. Everybody knew their place when he came onto the scene. Damon wouldn't get away with it. Ever since that day Masden had been planning on how to get back at the boy. Peter stood form his seat and motioned to two of his friends then went over to Damon.  
  
"Oi Niccals!"  
  
Sighing, Damon turned and looked up at Peter. Couldn't he just eat his lunch in peace? "What?"  
  
"We have some unfinished business."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Oh yeah we do. You had the balls to stand up to me and I didn't quite like that. I need to put you in your place."  
  
"Put me in my place?" he scoffed. "Ya really wanna try and do that? You're so stupid. I stand up to you and hurt that pissy ego of yours, and you wanna fuck with me 'gain? Must be more fat in tha' skull then there is muscle. Why don't you go sit your fat ass back down and do what you do best which is stuff ya face." Damon sneered not taking his eyes off his enemy.   
  
"You gonna let him talk to you like that Pete?" the black haired friend to Masden's left spoke. "I say you put him in his place right now."  
  
Without thinking Peter grabbed a fellow student's cup of juice and poured it on top of Damon's head. By now, the other students in the cafeteria were watching the confrontation and a quiet gasp went thru the room.  
  
"Good one Pete." the second boy chuckled.  
  
"You gonna cry?" Peter laughed.  
  
Damon didn't say a word. He turned back around to his food, took a handful of potatoes and threw them into the boy's face. "Eat up pig."  
  
It was then that food was thrown back and forth between the two then the whole cafeteria. The lunch lady let out a scream and went to go and hide in the back. One of the janitors caught some pudding to the face and he ran out of the room to go get the headmistress.   
  
The man ran up to the second floor and down the hall to her office. He rushed in where he saw the woman sitting behind her desk looking over some papers.   
  
She looked up and saw him covered in chocolate. "What happened to you Marcus?"  
  
"Food fight...in the cafeteria mum." he said out of breath.   
  
"What?!" she stood form her desk and walked from it an out the door. The woman headed down the stairs with Marcus right on her heels. When she arrived, she found chaos. Students were still slinging food at one another.  
  
"They've all gone mad they 'ave." the man frowned.  
  
It was a little known fact that the headmistress was a former Sargent Commander in the Royal Army. So taking one deep breath she stopped the fight with one word.  
  
"ENOUGH!!"  
  
The kids stopped fighting immediately, and looked at her.   
  
"Who's responsible for this?" the headmistress walked down the isle between the tables.   
  
Most of the students pointed to Peter and Damon who were glaring at each other covered in food.   
  
She walked over to them and looked at the two. "Niccals, Masden come with me now. You too Granger and Patterson" she turned on her heel and began to walk back to her office. The four boys followed the woman.  
  
After going into her office, The four sat down in front of her desk.   
  
Headmistress Alyssa Harrison had graying strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a forest green suit with a ruffle collar blouse underneath. The woman ruled the school with a firm but gentle hand.   
  
"Care to tell me what started this?"  
  
"Fatso sittin' next to me decided it was a good idea to pour a juice on top of my head. He's mad because I didn't take any of his crap that he gives to my friends and other students." Damon glared at Peter.  
  
"Is this true Mr. Masden? Did you start the fight?"  
  
"No. Damon got up in my face when I was just eating my lunch. Isn't that right Doug?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Niccals started it first."  
  
"Mr. Granger? Is that what happened?" Harrison looked at the shy boy.  
  
"N-no. Damon was eating when Peter confronted him. He's the one who poured the cup over Damon's head. He tried to tell him off but he wouldn't listen ma'am. Peter's mad because my best mate stood up to him."  
  
"I thought so. Your parents will be informed in a letter that you will take home at the end of the day so make it your priority to come back to my office after school." the headteacher looked at Peter. "As for you, you'll serve a three day suspension. Plus a conference with your parents."  
  
"What?!? But, but-" the kid's eyes widened.  
  
"No buts. You provoked a student and began a fight, and you know the rules. You're lucky that I did not give you a week's suspension."  
  
Damon snickered under his breath looking at Peter out the corner of his eye.

Harrison focused her attention back on Damon. "Let me write you a note and you may go clean yourself up and change into your gym clothes. What class do you have next?"  
  
"Study period in the library."  
  
"Then you'll give this to Ms. McKenzie when you go." she tore off a slip of paper from a note pad handing it to Damon. "You may leave."  
  
Damon nodded an stood from his seat and left the office closing the wooden door behind him. He walked to his locker to get his change of clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up. 

* * *

"So, you go into a food fight huh?" Araiya looked at her son as he got into the passenger seat. Isis had after school swim practice so Murdoc would be picking her up.  
  
"She called you then?"  
  
"Yes. She told me what happened and I assume you have a letter for me."  
  
"Yeah." Damon put on his seat belt just as Rei pulled away from the curb. The yellow Challenger contrasting against the silver, gray, and black sedans, mini vans, and compact cars.  
  
"You dad's gonna have something to say about this. No doubt he'll be proud."  
  
"He had it comin'. I was just tryin' to eat my lunch and his fat butt comes over and tries to start somethin'. I just finished the job." he took a side glance at his mom.   
"So, am I gonna be punished?"  
  
"What for? I agree with what you said. You finished the job. You defended yourself. Isn't that what your dad and I taught you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Least this kid learned one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never start a fight with a Niccals."


	3. Damon Kai Niccals

_Two weeks earlier....  
  
Rei gave one last push and a baby's wail pierced the air. She fell back onto the bed panting, sweat had formed on her forehead during the birthing process. This was her and Murdoc's first child and she thanked the stars for that epidural the nurse gave her because when the contractions had began for the first time, she had never been in such pain before, plus the bassist's slight panicking didn't help. That's when the woman realized that she was still clinging to his hand. Looking at him, she let go, smiling weakly.  
  
Murdoc felt like his hand had been crushed, but he put the pain aside because what just happened was bigger than that. He smiled back at her. One of the nurses ushered him out o the room so they could clean his wife up and he would be allowed back in once they were done. Fifteen minuets later, the bassist reentered the room to find Rei cuddling their son. He walked up to the bed and looked down upon the newborn who was wrapped in a bundle of pale yellow and white blankets. Feelings of pride and happiness ran thru him. This was the result of waiting nine months; another human being with ten tiny little fingers and toes along with a cute button nose. There was a sparse amount of jet black hair that was slicked down on his head and his eyes were closed.  
  
"He looks just like you. Don't know where my looks went." Rei spoke softly as not to wake the sleeping newborn.  
  
"He's got your nose and lips, but the rest of him is all me." Murdoc pulled up a chair sitting down on it.  
  
"I'm nervous Mudz."  
  
"So am I." the bassist was more than nervous, he was down right terrified. He knew that the next eighteen years was going to be an epic roller coaster ride and all he could do was strap in tight and hold on. This was the first child he would actually raise. "We're going to have to get used to being parents Tiger." he put his hand on top of hers stroking the back of it with his thumb.  
  
"It's still Damon right?" Rei looked at her husband.  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
"Damon Kai Niccals it is then." she kissed the baby on top of his head. When she did that, he whined trying to move as much as he could in his swaddling.   
  
Damon reached out his tiny hand at his mother's chest. He was hungry. The artist pulled him away and unsnapped the top of the hospital gown then tugged it down enough so that her bare breast and nipple could be seen. The baby latched on to said nipple and began suckling hungrily. This was a new feeling to Rei so she twitched at the contact. Murdoc watched with curiosity and interest as his son fed. All that milk made his wife go up a size and a half in her bras.  
  
The child few for a few minuets before letting go and yawning. Rei redid her gown then held him close. Her nurse came into check on them.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fed him for the first time."  
  
"He took to you right away huh?"  
  
"Yes. He reached for me."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Araiya looked at Murdoc. "You want to hold him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The nurse came over and carefully took Damon out of Rei's arms then gently laid Damon in his dad's arms with her showing how to hold him.   
  
Murdoc smiled down at the little bundle. "I'm your dad little guy." At that moment, Damon opened his eyes to reveal that they were the same color as his mom's, a pretty hazel.  
  
Rei took notice too with a chuckle. ''Well, at least he gets three things from me._

* * *

The half of Gorillaz had been out of town when the baby was born, Damon had come to see the family of three while Jamie couldn't make it, but he sent a big gift basket full of baby stuff from France, and Murdoc had text his former band mates about the birth. Rei told them to come over when they came back to come and see the newborn. The artist's parents were overjoyed when they entered the hospital room to see their grandson. Aiyana cried with joy while William beamed with pride. To him his daughter had achieved the highest honor any woman could have, and now he and his wife had someone to spoil.  
  
The Niccals household had truly changed when Damon came home. The 3am feedings were becoming routine and Rei was tired, but she knew she'd be doing this until the boy was on a set schedule. Murdoc helped when Rei didn't feel like getting out of bed. He' go into the nursery an take Damon from his crib, and bring him back to her. The wind was let out of the bassist's sail when one night he tried to have sex with Rei and he found out in five seconds that wasn't going to happen.   
  
The artist flinched when he touched her breasts and womanhood. She told him that she had to heal in both areas. Murdoc was confused at her words and asked what she meant by that.

"What I mean by that is my internal muscles have been stretched to the limit and I have to get them back into shape and my breasts are going to be swollen and sensitive for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Well the doctor said four to six weeks, but she said make my own time line. It's up to me when I feel comfortable enough to start again and I don't know how long that will be. As for these," she pointed to her swollen chest "let's get Damon on a schedule first and then I'll let you play with 'em. Don't want you to squeeze and milk comes shooting out."  
  
The man took the info with a grain of salt realizing that he'd have to dig out his stash and use his left hand for that short amount of time. He felt his wife's soft hand pat him on the back of his hand, and saw her give a sympathetic and apologetic smile.   
  
It was the end of the two weeks that the others came back from their personal vacations and was eager to see the baby so they all agreed to come over on the weekend.   
  
The Saturday afternoon was bright and sunny with the yellow orb making the sea sparkle. Grey clouds were way off in the distance. Personal and tour boats were bobbing up and down on the gentle waves. The tide hadn't come in yet so people on the beaches were able to go out further than they usually would when it was high. The four former musicians showed up at the Niccals residence gifts in tow around mid afternoon.

Noodle rang the doorbell as she was excited to see her newly born nephew. 

Murdoc answered the door. "You're all on time. How 'bout that."  
  
"Man, we're not here to see you. We're here to see baby girl and my nephew." Russel shifted the gift basket he was carrying to his other arm.  
  
"Nephew? Says who?"  
  
"Rei." the drummer entered the house with the others following behind. "So where are they?"  
  
The bassist et them all in, and closed the door grumbling then led them to the backyard where Rei and the baby were sitting on the outdoor couch underneath a huge canopy. She looked up and saw her friends and husband enter the backyard. Smiling, she greeted them.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Congrats Rei." 2D grinned sitting his and Noodle's gift on the wicker table.

The others nodded also sitting their presents on it too. Damon was wide awake and looked at them with peaked curiosity. Noodle sat down next to the artist grinning.   
  
"He's so adorable."   
  
"Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rei carefully laid the baby in her arms and the guitarist was overcome with happiness. Damon looked and blinked at her as the woman cooed over him speaking in her native tongue then switching back to English. "You're so adorable. Oba-san is going to teach you many things as you grow."  
  
"Can I hold him next?" Russ stood next to Noodle who handed him the child. The drummer grinned, and when the baby was put in Russel's arms he seemed to disappear "Hey little man welcome to the world. I'm ya Uncle Russel." Damon gave him a look like Tarzan did when he met Nala with a cute head tilt. Russel giggled with how expressive he was. "I'm amazed that Mudz made something so perfect"  
  
"Anything I make is perfect. Don't know what you're talkin' about Lards."  
  
"Stu, it's your turn to hold him." Rei looked at the singer.  
  
"You sure you want faceache to hold him? He's a clutz." Murdoc had quietly watched his son be passed around.  
  
"Of course, now hand him over Russ."  
  
The drummer put Damon in the singers arms. Hazel eyes met onyx ones. He seemed to scrunch up his face at 2D trying to figure out why this strange man had black holes for eyes and azure-blue hair on his head. He blinked twice and 2D gave a goofy grin.   
  
"I fink he likes me."  
  
"He'll be callin' you Uncle Faceache in no time."   
  
"No he won't. He'll be calling you Uncle D or Uncle Stu." Rei took the infant from the vocalist.  
  
Rei's baby yawned signaling he was tired and snuggled into his mother's embrace slowly closing his eyes. "Think it's time for his nap." she stood and laid the child in his bassinet that was next to her.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening, the adults quietly talked amongst themselves and when Russel mentioned food, Rei had made fish and chips for everybody. By the time dinner was done, Damon had awoken again wanting to be fed himself due to his cries. The artist took him inside to do so and after changing him as well, the child was wide awake ready for more interaction. This time around he was held longer by each of his surrogate family members and he got to study each of their faces, and hear their voices longer. He even at one point cuddled into their embraces. His tiny little hands touched their faces and hair (except Russel, he was intrigued by the man's bald head). He cooed when 2D held him as the singer hummed a tune to him with the mother noticing.  
  
"He likes your singing Stu but I was listening to all the albums while I was carrying him."   
  
The vocalist beamed at her statement.  
  
Around ten 'o clock, the little gathering winded down and the three musicians left the new family of three to themselves. Damon who was now in his pajamas had long fallen fast asleep,and need to be put in his crib. Rei went up to the nursery with the bassist right behind. She laid him down then reached over turning on the lights inside smaller replica of Plastic Beach which served as his night light.  
  
"Not bad for his public debut. I think he enjoyed himself." Rei smiled down at her son.  
  
"He's like me, can't miss a thing. Can't blame him."  
  
"And you'll be the one to show him that life isn't all rainbows and kitties."  
  
"I plan on to. I won't mollycoddle him, I'm just gonna throw him in to life and keep on livin'."


End file.
